A Baby Changes Everything
by Abigail.Dee
Summary: One night changed Spencer Reid's life. Reid/OC with other pairings mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

"Loosen up kid. We're here to have fun." Morgan said. Reid scowled at him while Hotch and Rossi laughed. The four had agreed to go out for a "boy's night" and all Reid had done the entire time was fidget. It was clear that he had no interest in being at the bar.

"Whatever." Reid mumbled into his drink.

"We need to get this kid laid." Morgan laughed. The other guys laughed too, but Reid turned red.

"Can we not talk about this?" He begged.

"I have an idea!" Rossi said after downing his fourth beer.

"I drive you home before you do anything stupid?" Hotch asked and Rossi shook his head.

"Pick a girl for Reid." He said to Morgan.

"What?" Reid asked.

"Ahh." Morgan said, realizing where Rossi was going. "He's got to chat with whoever I pick for him."

"That's not fair! He'll deliberately pick someone I won't like." Reid accused.

"I am offended that you feel that way about me." Morgan said with a smile. "Kid, I have your best interests at heart."

"That sounded gay." Rossi said in his drunken way. Reid turned red again and Morgan rolled his eyes. Hotch raised his eyebrows, realizing that it was rare to see his co-workers so relaxed.

"If you let me pick, I'll leave you alone." Morgan promised. Reid thought it over and immediately agreed. It didn't take Derek too long to pick a girl for Spencer. It was almost as if he had been thinking of talking to her himself. All they could see was the back of her. She had blonde hair that was up in a ponytail. Her shirt was a blue collared shirt and black skinny jeans. Reid took a deep breath and tapped on her shoulder. The woman spun around and smiled at Reid. He was star struck by the girl. She had giant green eyes and they grabbed his attention quickly. So quickly, he almost didn't notice the nose, lip and eyebrow rings she was sporting.

"Hi...Spencer...Reid. My name-" He paused and tried to regain his composure.

"Your name is Spencer Reid?" She asked with a shocked look.

"Yes?"

"As in, Dr. Spencer Reid? In the FBI? The BAU to be exact."

"Yes..." Did he know the girl? She looked familiar.

"You were at my school to speak!" The girl said. "You talked about sex crimes. It was unbelievably interesting."

"You're still in school?" He asked. She didn't look that young.

"No, that was three years ago. It was my last year in University. I'm not that young." She said, reading his thoughts. "I'm 25."

"Three years ago. You have a good memory. And I'm 27." Reid said.

"I remember you were young." The girl nodded and stretched out her hand. "By the way, my name Alex. Alex Jacobs."

"It's nice to meet you Alex." Reid said with a smile. "Can I...get you a drink or something?"

"I'd like that." She said with a smile.

* * *

One drink turned into two. Two drinks turned into three. Three turned into four and four turned into...they lost count. From a near by table, Rossi, Hotch and Morgan watched the interaction and laughed. A lot.

"I can't believe how odd he's being." Morgan laughed.

"I don't think I've ever seen him so drunk." Hotch said.

"Agreed." Rossi said. They continued to watch the two chat.

"So," Reid said in a slurred voice. "Did you graduate University?"

"Of course I did!" She said in an equally slurred manor.

"What do you do for a living?"

"It's kind of lame." Alex blushed. "Can we not just...talk about it?"

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because," She said with a smile. "It's no where near as cool as working in the BAU."

"You think my job is cool?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? If it wasn't for all the death and rape and crime, that would be exactly what I would do for a living!" Alex exclaimed.

"What exactly would my job be without death, rape and crime?" Reid asked Alex through his laughter. He knew it was weird for him to be laughing so much, but he was beyond drunk. He laughed a lot when he was drunk. Apparently, Alex did too. She paused to mull over his question. Her response was simply;

"I have no idea." They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before a song came on and Alex yelled that she loved it. He protested, but ended up dancing with her after she asked. He'd never danced with a girl like Alex before. He'd also never danced with a girl the same way that he was dancing with Alex. She was grinding on him gently and he was speechless.

"Do you like this song?" She asked loudly over the music.

"I don't know this song." He said after a delay. Reid was having a very hard time putting sentences together. Alex laughed.

"You don't know Lady Gaga? Alejandro?" She asked.

"I'm more of a Beethoven kind of guy." Reid explained.

"That's awesome. I'm more of a rock kind of girl, but Gaga is just lovely." Alex said.

"It is catchy." He agreed. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Alex leaned in and kissed him. Reid responded to the kiss quickly before he pulled away.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Sorry!" Alex said and she jumped back. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. If you're not interested I understand, I mean-" Reid stopped her and kissed her again. This kiss was deeper and more passionate. It only stopped when air was seriously needed.

"Do you want...to get out of here?" Reid asked in an awkward way. Alex only smiled and nodded.

"That was strange." Rossi said suddenly.

"What?" Morgan asked him.

"One minute Reid and that girl were there kissing, and now they're gone."

"There they are." Hotch said, pointing out the window at a cab that Reid and Alex were entering. They could hardly get their hands off each other long enough to get into the cab.

"Son of a bitch!" Morgan laughed.

"Where do you think they're going?" Rossi asked.

"When you can't figure that out," Hotch laughed. "It's time for you to go home."

"Guess it was time for Reid to go home too." Morgan laughed as he finished off his last drink.

* * *

When Reid got to work the next morning, he was praying that Morgan, Rossi and Hotch wouldn't remember the events of the previous night. Reid himself still didn't remember much of the night. Bits and pieces were coming back to him. He knew that he had a great night with Alex. Morgan was right. Reid did need some sex, and Alex was the perfect one for him. She was better than amazing. Right away, he headed to the coffee machine.

"Hey." Prentiss said when Reid walked up to the coffee machine. She was already there making a coffee for herself and she grabbed another cup for him. "I'll make you one."

"Thanks." He grumbled.

"Late night?" She asked with a smile.

"You could say that."

"You look like you spent the night with a bottle of Vodka." Prentiss giggled.

"Pretty much what happened." Reid laughed.

"So, the boy's night was a success?"

"Yes, it was." Reid smirked.

"There he is." Morgan said as he walked up to the coffee machine too. Reid's eyes widened and Emily grabbed a third cup. "Did Reid tell you how the boy's night went?"

"He said it was fun." Prentiss shrugged.

"I bet he had fun."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, looking back and forth from Morgan to Reid.

"Nothing." Reid blushed.

"Nothing? She was nothing?" He asked.

"She?" Prentiss asked.

"Got to go." Morgan said, taking the cup of coffee that Emily was pouring for herself. She scowled at him but he left quickly.

"You don't have to tell me about her if you want." Prentiss said in a way that only a female could. That magical way that they can tell something they don't have to do something, yet still convince someone to do it.

"I met a girl last night." He said. "And we kind of...had...sex?"

"Wow." Prentiss said.

"What? You didn't think I could randomly have sex with someone?" He asked her. "You didn't think I was a one night kind of guy?"

"Truthfully, I didn't think you were a one night stand guy." Prentiss shrugged.

"I was drunk." He admitted.

"Well, hey. At least someone on the team is getting some action." She giggled.

"Thanks for not giving me a hard time." Reid said with a smile.

"I'm not Morgan, remember?" She laughed.

"Yeah. Still, thank you."

"No problem. How drunk were you anyways? Can you remember anything about last night?" Emily asked.

"Only flashes." He laughed stiffly. The laughter was stiff because as hard as he tried, he couldn't remember what he really wanted to remember. One simple thing. In his haste last night, there was a huge chance he and Alex forgot. A huge chance. And, if they did forget, it could alter their lives as they knew it.

Did they use any methods of contraception?

* * *

**Alright, that is all for now. What do you think? Continue or no? Please review, and thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Reid's night with Alex had happened exactly a month before he heard from her again. And, the only contact she made was an awkward voice mail on his cell phone. _"Hey..uh Spencer. You said that maybe I should, uh, call or whatever or something. And, uhmm, I need, well want I guess, to talk to you. Or see you. Or whatever. I don't know, anyways. Call me uh, back again? 555-7814 If you want?"_

He didn't know what to make of Alex's demeanor. Reid finally decided to let Emily hear the message. She proved that she wouldn't hassle him, and he figured that a girl's opinion wouldn't hurt.

"Something is bugging her." Prentiss said when she heard the message.

"Wow. Good thing you're a profiler." Spencer said. As if he hadn't figured that out on his own.

"No need to get mad at me Reid." Prentiss said in an annoyed voice. "I'm just saying."

"You're right. Sorry. Just, she hasn't called me all month and now what?"

"Why didn't you call her?"

"I was too intoxicated to remember to get her number. I put mine in her phone."

"Oh. Well, you need to call her. She's obviously stressed. Maybe she feels bad about it only being a one time thing." Emily said. "There are tons of girls who feel guilty after a one night stand."

"Tons of guys too." Reid admitted.

"Well, if you're feeling this way, call her." Emily urged.

"Who are we calling?" Morgan asked as he strolled into the bullpen.

"Alex." Reid said. "She left a weird message on my cell phone." Reid passed his phone to Morgan, who played the message again.

"Well that woman's clearly hiding something." He said, slightly surprised.

"You never get these calls Derek?" Emily asked with a smirk.

"My ladies are a bit more upfront Prentiss, and if you play your cards right and you can be one of them." He said with a wink.

"Gross." She laughed. "But Reid, seriously. Call her. Call her now."

* * *

Reid took Prentiss' advice, and to avoid Morgan's nosey nature, he went outside to make the call. He dialed the number she left and he suddenly felt his stomach flip. What did Alex have to say? He guessed that this would be the moment of truth.

"Hello?" Alex's soft voice asked.

"Alex, its Spencer."

"Oh! Spencerhi. Howareyou?" She asked in one breath.

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." Alex sighed as she regained her composure. "Are you working?"

"For a few more hours, yes. Are you working?" He asked.

"No, but I'm working tonight. Do you think I could stop by for a few minutes? It's super urgent." Now Reid was becoming very worried. What the hell was going on? She needed to stop by his work? What the hell did she need.

"I guess so."

"Okay. I'll be there in like five minutes." With that, Alex hung up the phone.

* * *

Like she promised, Alex pulled up in front of the BAU five minutes later. She was dreading seeing Spencer after a whole month. It was not as though Alex didn't want to see Spencer. She actually wanted to see him again the moment he left. And she wanted to tell him that she usually didn't do things like that. Alex was so embarrassed about the night she spent with Spencer. Alex was a good girl, at least, she thought she was. She wasn't such a good girl anymore. Guilt was an emotion she wasn't accustomed to dealing with. Things like this didn't usually happen to her. And now because of her stupidity and foolishness, she might have ruined her own life. And poor, poor Spencer's.

"Hi, I'm looking for Spencer Reid." Alex said when she went into the office. An agent gave her directions to the bullpen and she followed them to the letter. Spencer was sitting at his desk, chatting with a brunette woman and a handsome black man was bringing them all coffee. Her heart was beating so rapidly, Alex swore that everyone in the room must have been able to heard it. She approached him and Spencer turned around.

"Alex! Right on time." Reid said with a smile. Alex looked at the floor and shifted her weight from foot to foot. Reid realized that she wasn't wanting to speak with Emily and Derek there. The two agents were listening in the most un-subtle way possible.

"Hi," Alex mumbled.

"Alex, this is Agent Emily Prentiss, and this is Agent Derek Morgan." He introduced. "This is Alex..."

"Jacobs." She finished for him.

"I knew that. I just forgot." Reid tried to explain quickly.

"It's fine. Can we...?" Alex gestured to the door, asking him to talk outside.

"Yeah, sure."

"Nice to meet you." Emily said and Derek waved.

"The pleasure is all mine." Alex said with a smile as she and Spencer left the bullpen.

* * *

"So, how have you been?" Spencer asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Okay. What about you?"

"Oh, you kn-" He began but Alex cut him off.

"Look, I'm really sorry I didn't call you sooner. I really wanted to but I was embarassed." Alex explained.

"You don't have to say sorry." Reid said softly.

"No, I do. The whole one-night-stand thing really isn't something I do a lot."

"Me either." Spencer admitted.

"I really do like you, you know." Alex said while blushing.

"I like you too Alex." Spencer said.

"Not for long," Alex said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Reid asked.

"Spencer, The thing is...something happened the night we were together. You can be as involved as you want and I just want you to know that I'm keeping it." Alex said hastily.

"Keeping what? Involved? Alex, what's going on? You come to see me at work after a month. What is going on?" He asked again.

"Spencer, I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

"Pregnant?" He repeated.

"Yeah." Alex said. She wouldn't make eye contact with Spencer because she was scared of his reaction.

"And you're keeping it?" Reid didn't know why he was just repeating what Alex said to him before. There were so many things he wanted to say and ask. How could this happen? He was Spencer Reid, and he knew he wasn't cut out to be a father.

"Yeah."

"So, that night...we didn't use any-" He began.

"Nope." Alex answered before he could finish his sentence.

"And you're not on the-"

"Nope."

"Oh boy." He said sheepishly. "And it's mine?"

"No," Alex said sarcastically. "It's someone else's and I figured I'd just let you know."

"Right." Reid said.

"Sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you like that. I'm a bit edgy right now." Alex explained, hoping that he wouldn't take her sarcasm too seriously.

"Understandably." Reid nodded. "So...what do you want to do about this?"

"I really don't know." She admitted. "You don't have to do this."

"I don't have to do what?" Reid asked.

"You don't have to be involved if you don't want. I'm not going to ask you for money or anything. I just figured you needed to know."

"I'm not a deadbeat." He said sternly. "If you're having this baby, I'm not going to dump you on your ass and leave you to deal with it by yourself."

"Thanks." Alex said with a small smile. "I'm really sorry Spencer. This is all my fault."

"How is it all your fault?" He asked. "I'm pretty sure I took part in the evening too."

"I'm not usually like that." Alex said sadly. "I didn't call you because I knew what you must have thought of me. I was just...easy."

"Again, I took part in that night as much as you did. Neither of us knew each other well before...doing what we did. If that makes you easy, it makes me the same." Reid said quietly.

"You're taking this much better than I did." Alex observed.

"On the outside." Reid admitted with a small laugh.

"Well, thank you for not freaking out. I appreciate that you didn't lose it on me." Alex said.

"No problem." He lied. He wanted to freak out. He wanted to scream and wonder why he did what he did. "Do you want to go out to dinner with me this weekend?"

"I'd like that." Alex smiled. "It's funny isn't it?"

"What is?"

"We're going to go on a date after having sex and getting pregnant."

"I guess it is a bit out of order." Reid said with a smile. 'I'm sorry but, I've got to go-"

"I know." Alex said. "I've got to go too; I'm working tonight."

"Where do you work?" Spencer asked, remembered that she wouldn't tell him what she did for a living the night he met her.

"It's lame." She said as she got up off of the bench that they were sitting on.

"You can tell me. I'm not going to make fun of you."

"I...am kind of an actress and I'm doing a show in a community theater." She admitted. "Stupid, I know. I'll see you this weekend." With that, she ran off very quickly. Reid didn't get up and go back to work. In fact, he didn't think he'd be able to move ever again. He was too...shocked.

* * *

After many, many minutes of sitting alone, Reid eventually went back to the bullpen. To Reid's horror, he found out from another agent that the team was all in the conference room. He got to walk in, in the middle of a meeting. Reid swore under his breath and went to the conference room.

"The genius decides to join us." Garcia exclaimed. All eyes were on Reid.

"Thank you for joining us Reid." Hotch said in an annoyed voice.

"Relax Hotch; he was talking to his lady." Morgan laughed.

"The girl from the bar?" Rossi asked.

"The girl from the bar?" JJ wondered. She hadn't been told about his night.

"A girl? What girl?" Garcia asked. Apparently she didn't know either.

"Was she okay?" Emily asked.

"She seemed stressed out." Morgan said. Everyone's questions and the situation itself were all stressing Reid out.

"Guys!" Hotch barked. "Give him some air. He looks like he's going to pass out." Reid was thankful that Hotch noticed.

"I think I might." He said as he sat down. Reid put his hands in his face and sighed.

"Are you okay Reid?" Emily asked.

"She's pregnant." He said into his hands. Reid's revelation was met by silence. "It's mine."

"Congratulations!" Garcia squealed and she clapped her hands together.

"Congratulations? Congratulations aren't in order Garcia!" Reid yelled.

"Reid," Emily began.

"Don't Reid me Prentiss! I've met Alex twice. Twice! And now she's the mother of my baby! Me! With a baby. It's ridiculous!" He yelled.

"No it isn't." JJ said. "You'll be a great father."

"With my morals? Sleep with a girl the first time I meet her. What a father."

"Reid, trust me. Father's don't always make the best choices." Hotch said. "Just as long as you're there for the kid and you love them. We've all made bad decisions when it comes to sex. You'll have to deal with it. You'll be a great father."

"He has emotions?" Emily asked about Hotch which made him roll his eyes. "Honestly Reid, you'll be awesome."

"Babies cry whenever I'm around."

"Henry loves you." JJ said. "Spence, you're great."

"You're smart, caring and patient." Rossi pointed out. "Perfect fatherly qualities."

"That kid will love you to bits, smart boy." Garcia said.

"He will." Morgan agreed.

"See! You even have Morgan's support without any jokes. That's a good sign." Garcia said. Reid didn't know what to say. His team had so much faith in his parenting abilities. Faith he didn't have in himself.

"Thanks." He said in an attempt to change the subject. "Let's go back to the case? Sorry I was so late."

"It's alright." Hotch said with a nod. "Let's continue.

**A/N: That is all for now! Thanks for reading, and please review :)**


End file.
